Revelation Space series cover art
An overview of book cover art of the Revelation Space series, to date. English-language editions The original, English-language editions of the Revelation space series works. First editions (2000s) ---- Publisher: Gollancz Cover artist: Chris Moore File:Revelation Space.jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2000) File:Chasm City.jpg|''Chasm City'' (2001) File:Redemption Ark.jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2002) File:Absolution Gap.jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2003) File:Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days.jpg|''Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days'' (2003) File:Galactic North.jpg|''Galactic North'' (2006) File:The Prefect.jpg|''The Prefect'' (2007) Later editions (2010s) ---- Publishers: Gollancz, Hachette, Orbit Books, NESFA Press, Subterranean Press, Titan Books et al Cover artists: - ? (Aurora Rising & Elysium Fire novels, Gollancz) - John Picacio & Alice N. S. Lewis (Deep Navigation anthology, NESFA Press) - Dominic Harman (Beyond the Aquila Rift anthology, Subterranean Press) - ? (Infinite Stars anthology, Titan Books) Aurora Rising.jpg|''Aurora Rising'' (2018 reedition of The Prefect, Gollancz cover) Elysium Fire.jpg|''Elysium Fire'' (Gollancz cover, 2018) Elysium Fire (Hachette & Orbit edition).jpg|''Elysium Fire'' (Hachette & Orbit Books cover, 2018) Deep Navigation.jpg|''Deep Navigation'' anthology (2010) Beyond the Aquila Rift by Alastair Reynolds trade.jpg|''Beyond the Aquila Rift'' anthology (2016) Infinite Stars.jpg|''Infinite Stars'' anthology (2017) Editions in other languages Book covers of Revelation Space series translations, in various languages. Czech ---- Publisher: Nakladatelství Triton Cover artist: - Jan Patrik Krasny (Revelation Space, Chasm City, Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap) - Chris Moore (The Prefect) Revelation Space vol 1 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2003) Revelation Space vol 2 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2003) Chasm City vol 1 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2004) Chasm City vol 2 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2004) Redemption Ark vol 1 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2005) Redemption Ark vol 2 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2005) Absolution Gap vol 1 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2006) Absolution Gap vol 2 (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2006) The Prefect (Czech edition by Nakladatelstvi Triton).jpg|''The Prefect'' (2016) Dutch ---- Publisher: Het Spectrum Cover artist: Bas Waijers Revelation Space (Dutch edition by Het Spectrum).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2001) Estonian ---- Publisher: Kirjastuse Fantaasia Ulmesari Cover artist: Meelis Krošetskin The Great Wall of Mars (Estonian edition by Kirjastuse Fantaasia Ulmesari).png|''The Great Wall of Mars'' (2012) A Spy in Europa (Estonian edition by Kirjastuse Fantaasia Ulmesari).png|''A Spy in Europa'' (2018) Finnish ---- Publisher: Like Kustannus Chasm City vol 1 (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|''Chasm City, vol. 1 (2004) Chasm City vol 2 (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|Chasm City, vol. 2 (2004) Revelation Space (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|Revelation Space'' (2005) Redemption Ark (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2006) Absolution Gap (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2006) Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|''Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days'' (2005) The Prefect (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|''Aurora Rising / The Prefect'' (2009) Elysium Fire (Finnish edition by Like).jpg|''Elysium Fire'' (2018) French ---- Presses de la Cité editions Publisher: Presses de la Cité Cover artist: Chris Moore Revelation Space (French cover by Presses de la Cité).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2002) Chasm City (French cover by Presses de la Cité).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2003) Redemption Ark (French cover by Presses de la Cité).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2004) Absolution Gap (French cover by Presses de la Cité).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2005) Presses Pocket editions Publisher: Presses Pocket (imprint of Presses de la Cité) Cover artist: Alain Brion (overview) Revelation Space (French edition by Presses Pocket).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2004) L'Espace de la révélation, Presses Pocket, cover art Alain Brion, noosfere.org Chasm City (French edition by Presses Pocket).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2005) La Cité du gouffre, Presses Pocket, cover art Alain Brion, noosfere.org Sing for Absolution, Teahouse on the Tracks (older blog of Alastair Reynolds), 10 November 2007 Redemption Ark (French edition by Presses Pocket).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2006) L'Arche de la rédemption, Presses Pocket, cover art Alain Brion, noosfere.org [http://www.alastairreynolds.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/redemption_ark.jpg Redemption Ark - French edition cover by Presses Pocket, AlastairReynolds.com] Sing for Absolution, Teahouse on the Tracks (older blog of Alastair Reynolds), 10 November 2007 Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days (French cover by Presses Pocket).jpg|''Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days'' (2006) Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days, Presses Pocket, cover art Alain Brion, noosfere.org Absolution Gap (French edition by Presses Pocket).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2007) Le Gouffre de l'absolution, Presses Pocket, cover art Alain Brion, noosfere.org Sing for Absolution, Teahouse on the Tracks (older blog of Alastair Reynolds), 10 November 2007 German ---- Publisher: Heyne Cover artist: Chris Moore The Prefect (German edition by Heyne).jpg|''Aurora Rising / The Prefect'' (2011, 2014) Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days (German edition by Heyne).jpg|''Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days'' (2005, 2014) Chasm City (German edition by Heyne).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2007, 2014) Revelation Space (German edition by Heyne).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2001, 2006, 2010) Redemption Ark (German edition by Heyne).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2004, 2014) Absolution Gap (German edition by Heyne).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2005, 2014) Italian ---- Publisher: - Fanucci Editore - Mondadori Cover artist: Franco Brambilla (Mondadori editions) The Prefect (Italian edition by Fanucci Editore).jpg|''Aurora Rising / The Prefect'' (2013) Chasm City (Italian edition by Mondadori).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2017) Revelation Space vol 1 (Italian edition by Mondadori).jpg|''Revelation Space'' vol 1 (2009) Revelation Space vol 2 (Italian edition by Mondadori).PNG|''Revelation Space'' vol 2 (2009) Redemption Ark (Italian edition by Mondadori).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2014) Absolution Gap (Italian edition by Mondadori).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2015) Japanese ---- Publisher: Hayakawa Shobo Cover artist: Washio Naohiro A Spy in Europa (Japanese edition in a 2002 anthology).jpg|90s SF anthology with A Spy in Europa (2002) Revelation Space (Japanese edition by Hayakawa Shobo).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2005) Chasm City (Japanese edition by Hayakawa Shobo).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2006) Great Wall of Mars anthology (Japanese edition by Hayakawa Shobo).jpg|''Great Wall of Mars'' (2007) * * - anthology unique to Japan, containing the short stories Great Wall of Mars, Glacial, A Spy in Europa, Weather, Galactic North and the novella Diamond Dogs Polish ---- Publisher: Wydawnictwo Mag Cover artist: - Chris Moore - ? The Prefect (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Aurora Rising / The Prefect'' (2010) Chasm City vol 1 (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Chasm City'' vol 1 (2003) Chasm City vol 2 (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Chasm City'' vol 2 (2003) Revelation Space (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2002) Redemption Ark vol 1 (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' vol 1 (2007) Redemption Ark vol 2 (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' vol 2 (2007) Absolution Gap (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2010) Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days'' (2011) Galactic North (Polish edition by Wydawnictwo Mag).jpg|''Galactic North'' (2014) Romanian ---- Publisher: - Nemira - Editura Trei Cover artist: ? Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days (Romanian edition by Nemira).jpg|''Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days'' (2008) The Prefect (Romanian edition by Editura Trei).jpg|''Aurora Rising / The Prefect'' (2012) Chasm City (Romanian edition by Editura Trei).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2014) Revelation Space (Romanian edition by Nemira).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2017) Russian ---- Publisher: Азбука Cover artist: Chris Moore The Prefect (Russian edition by Азбука).jpg|''Aurora Rising / The Prefect'' (2015) Chasm City (Russian edition by Азбука).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2014) Revelation Space (Russian edition by Азбука).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2014) Redemption Ark (Russian edition by Азбука).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2014) Absolution Gap (Russian edition by Азбука).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2015) Spanish ---- Publisher: La Factoría de Ideas Cover artist: Chris Moore The Prefect (Spanish edition by La Factoría de Ideas).jpg|''Aurora Rising / The Prefect'' (2009) Chasm City (Spanish edition by La Factoría de Ideas).jpg|''Chasm City'' (2004) Revelation Space (Spanish edition by La Factoría de Ideas).jpg|''Revelation Space'' (2010) Redemption Ark (Spanish edition by La Factoría de Ideas).jpg|''Redemption Ark'' (2009) Absolution Gap (Spanish edition by La Factoría de Ideas).jpg|''Absolution Gap'' (2008) References See also *Translations of the Revelation Space series *Fan art C C